A Moonlit Walk
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: 1st Trent/Cody. Cody can't sleep so he goes for a walk. Trent follows and some stuff happens. Sucky summary. Nothing else to say.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, no matter how awesome it is.

Me: Uh, I wanted to write a one-shot or 2 'cause my internet's down. This'll probably be the first Trent/Cody story on the website. I just wanted to experiment and see if I could actually write this pairing so after this I'll try writing a Noah/Cody. Damn, Cody is the ultimate Uke.

Austin: Anything else?

Me: No. I have nothing. 'Except it'll probably be sucky…And characters will probably be OOC.

Austin: A-_hem!_

Me: Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated Demons and Angels yet. My bad.

* * *

_Age of charecters: _

_Cody-15_

_Trent-17_

_These ages are probably wrong in the show but this is how old I think they look. Don't flame me for it_

* * *

_Thwap! _

Cody moaned softly as his head hit the top of the bunk. It was the middle of the night and he hadn't been able to fall asleep. When he finally did, he'd had a nightmare about…something. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Cody wasn't able to remember what it was about. He sighed and rubbed his head where he'd hit it on the buck above him. _'Ah well,' _he thought _'if I can't fall asleep without waking up 5 minute later, I might as well get out of this dumb cabin.' _The teen grabbed his shirt and pants but didn't bother to put on shoes because he thought he wouldn't be going far. Starting to move, he stopped for a moment to stretch before moving again.

As slow and careful as possible so to not wake the others, Cody slinked out of bed and made his way to the door of the cabin. He froze as the board beneath him squeaked rather loudly but started moving again when he saw that no one moved, except Trent who rolled over in his sleep. Eventually, he made his way out of the cabin, avoiding any more squeaky boards. The brown haired teen closed the door quietly before looking at the dark sky.

'_Wow…I never knew the sky had so many stars. Guess you can't see them from the city, huh?' _He stared at the sky for a little bit longer, hands held behind his back, before shrugging slightly and looking around. Now, where was a place he could watch the stars? The young teen thought a bit and looked around before figuring out where and heading off…

* * *

Trent waited until he could hear the fading footsteps of the younger camper before sitting up in bed. He'd woken up facing the wall to hear Cody smack his head on the bunk above him, though he didn't know who it was at the time. After a minute, he'd heard some shuffling and movement as if someone was leaving the cabin. When the musician heard the loud squeak, he figured that was his chance to see who it was at the time. He'd rolled over and cracked an eye open slightly to see Cody making his way out the cabin door.

'_I wonder where he's going.' _He thought, gazing at the door. Deciding it best to follow him, he slipped on his shoes and pants, not bothering to put on a shirt in the warm night. As he closed the door behind him, Trent was able to make out the small figure of Cody walking away from camp and toward the beach. He followed the younger at a distance, so not to be heard.

* * *

As Cody made his way to the beach to watch the stars, he thought he heard some rustling behind him but shrugged and thought it to be Bunny. Anyway, the teen had finally made it to the beach. He shivered slightly as the cool sand hit his bare feet but quickly learned to enjoy the coolness in the warm night. He walked along the sand, sometimes letting the small waves touch his feet before making his way farther onto land. When he walked, he stared at the stares twinkling lovingly above him in the moonlight.

Suddenly, a flash of light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned sharply to face the ocean on his right just in time to see a shooting star zoom across the sky. And you know what they say! Make a wish on a shooting star and it'll come true. So he tried to do just that. _'I wish-' _but he never got to finish for at that moment he heard a loud cry from behind him and then a thud. He turned to the noise only to see-

* * *

A certain black haired musician was watching Cody pace around the beach from behind a tree a few yards away. He knew that he probably should have gone back to the cabin a while ago but something in the back of his mind told him to stay. It wasn't like he was hurting anybody anyway. Plus- wait, what? The teen Trent had been watching had suddenly turned. For a moment he was afraid he'd been spotted but soon realized Cody was facing the wrong direction. Trent turned to see what he was looking at and saw a glimmer of light in the sky. Unfortunately for him, he'd had spun too quickly and now was falling. He let out a sharp cry as his back and head hit the hard ground.

He stayed on his back with his eyes closed with his cheek pressed against the ground for a few moments. Truthfully, he didn't really want to open his eyes. The earth felt as if it was rocking beneath him and he didn't really want to see what it looked like too. Unfortunately, a soft voice was calling his name and he couldn't exactly say no to that could he? The musician moaned in response, opening his eyes to see everything above him incredibly blurry. Actually, there was a distinct blur above him that seemed to be the source of the voice. Blinking a few times, the blurs became shapes and the one above him became none other than Cody.

"Trent, dude, you okay?" he asked waving a hand in front of his face. The older of the two swatted it away before letting his hand fall back by his side. He _really _didn't feel like moving at the moment.

Cody sighed. Of _course_ Trent couldn't make it easy. "Look," he said holding up 2 fingers in front of the other's face "how many finger do you see?"

"Uh…" Trent knitted his eyebrows together as if in deep thought. Actually, he was. He couldn't exactly see straight yet. "Four-no, wait. Um, two?" It was really more of a question than a fact.

"Correct." Though the answer was right, the brunet wasn't really assured. "Hey, shouldn't you be sitting up? S'not the best place to lay, yanno."

"I don't think I can."

Another sigh. "Why not?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"…The world feels like it's a spin-top."

Rolling his eyes, Cody leaned down and helped Trent into a sitting position. As much as the elder hadn't actually wanted to move, he was less dizzy now. "Okay," the younger said. "now that you're not near unconsciousness, what were you even doing out here at-" Cody checked his watch. "1:00 anyway?"

Following you. "Taking a stroll."

"Uh-huh." Cody didn't really believe Trent but he it slide…For now. "Hey, you think you can walk? I'd rather be sitting on the beach, not standing around some trees." He didn't feel very comfortable in the dark with trees around. It felt creepy.

"Yeah, the world's not spinning anymore."

Despite that, the brunet helped the other up anyway before making his way to the beach. Cody found a place near the shore, but not _quite _being touched by that water and plotted down on the spot. Trent hesitated for a second but sat down next to the younger anyway. They sat in silence for minute, staring at the full moon and stars until Trent asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Why were _you _out here?" he asked.

The other never tore his gaze from the sky as he answered. "Couldn't fall asleep. When I finally did I had a nightmare."

Now that peaked his interest. "What about?"

A shrug. "Dunno. I can't remember. All I know is that it was something bad…not sure what."

"Oh." He obliviously wasn't getting anything more off that subject.

….

And the silence sets in once more…

….

They sat staring at the moon and stars for maybe a good half hour. While they both enjoyed it, it was quickly getting a bit boring so…

"Tag!" Trent felt a push on his arm before he looked over to Cody, confused. The younger was standing 6 feet away, hopping in place. Trent sent him a "What the heck?" look. Cody stopped hopping for a moment and rolled his eyes again, but he had a small smile on his face this time.

"Tag." He repeated and this time the elder understood.

'_Oh! Tag!'_ And with that Trent hopped up and this started the chase. When Trent got up, Cody had sprinted off toward the end of the beach with the musician hot on his trial. That's not to say Trent wasn't having a hard time catching up. The younger brunette ran very fast. Surprisingly enough, both teens where having a good time, laughing slightly as Cody ran circles around the other.

Unfortunately though for him, and fortunate for Trent, Cody made one mistake. He looked behind him to make a face, but tripped. Since Trent was so close behind, he didn't have enough time to stop before crashing into the younger, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

* * *

'_Why do I have to keep hitting my head, darnnit?' _A certain brunette thought tiredly, wincing, as he tried to raise his hand to his head, only to find he couldn't move it. Opening his eyes as the cool wind hit his face, he glanced down and immediately found the problem. There, laying across his crest, arms, and legs, successfully pinning him down, was the 17 year old musician known as Trent. Cody stared for a moment at Trent's bare back and chest before snapping himself out if it. Blushing at their situation, he wiggled as best he could to move the other off him. Though, seeing as how he wasn't very strong, Cody was only able to shake the elders head a bit. Luckily enough, that seemed to do the trick. Trent's eyes seemed to be fluttering open. He was relieved at first, before a thought struck him.

'_Oh man. What's Trent gonna think when he sees him on top of me!?'_

When Trent awoke, he was only slightly surprised to find he was laying on something soft and rather comfortable. At first he thought he was in the cabin, but then remembered the bunks weren't supposed to be that comfortable. Or soft.

'_If I'm not in the cabin, then what am I…'_ His thoughts were cut short when he opened his eyes only too find his face in someone's shirt. _'Who the-' _The 17 year old stopped dead when he looked up and realized _who _he was on. And then realized that someone was awake and staring at him. Awkward…

Trent quickly sat up on his elbows, relieving some of the weight off Cody's chest.

"Cody, I'm _so_ sorry! I-" The elder stopped dead with his breath caught in his throat when the full reality of the two teen's situation set in. Here it was: Trent was straddling/pinning down Cody with his face hovering only inches away from said teen, who, by the way, looked _really _innocently irresistible in the moonlight, which poured over the both of the teens. Apparently the younger had realized this too, for his face was a deep shade of red and he diverted his eyes to anywhere but the boy above him.

When looking back on it later, Trent realized that what happened next didn't actually make sense…But then he remembered that he didn't really care for it all worked out for the best. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, it'll be clear in a minute.

Neither is sure what had overcome the musician to do what he did, not really of course. One blamed hormones, the other destiny, but that's just what they think. Anyway, the point is, that it _did _

happen. There was just something about how the moonlight hit Cody's face or how close they were to each other or something else no one would really think of that was different than usual.

Only a few seconds had passed, but Trent's breath was still caught in his throat as he gazed down at the 15 year old beneath him. His lungs were starting to get a tingling sensation meaning he would need air soon but he was too much in a trance to notice. Brown eyes gazed at his and a voice broke his staring-trance. (1)

"Uh, Trent, you can, yanno, get off of me no-_mphff!_" The reason Cody was cut off was because, well, a mouth was now covering his own. Trent was no longer pinning down his hands but the younger did nothing to stop the hands that were making their way under his shirt. In fact, he even kissed right back and started to wrap his arms around Trent's neck. When the elder's tong ran across the brunette's lips, that was when the full blown make-out session began. Now, I'm not going into detail because I write suckily and so it'd be pretty bad.

Anyway, when they broke apart 5 minutes later, both were both breathing heavily and Cody was missing his shirt as Trent's hair was messier than a few minutes before. There was only one word that summed up the spur-of-the-moment- make-out:

"Woah." They breathed simultaneously, still trying to catch their breath. (2) The two stared at each other for a moment longer before the older tried to break the silence.

"Soooooo…Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

Silence….Then:

"Does this make us boyfriends?"

"…I think so…"

"Okay then."

"We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this, huh?"

"Probably not. Wanna make out some more?"

"Why not?" (3)

* * *

The next morning, Leshawna looked around the mess hall in confusion. Eva was listening to her ipod in the corner, Geoff was holding up a conversation with Bridgette, Owen, and DJ, while Duncan was hitting on Courtney. Izzy was hanging from the rafters screaming something about Jelly-bean smugglers while throwing water balloons at Noah, who was running in circles trying to dodge. Justin was fixing his hair next to Tyler, who was staring at Lindsey. Said girl was whispering quietly with Beth and Heather. Sadie was with Katie, squealing over something. Gwen, on the other hand, was eating some form of food at one of the tables by herself. _Alone. _With no Cody or Trent. Something was up.

"What's wrong, Leshawna?" asked Harold, walking up to her. He'd seen her confused face. She wasn't confused easily.

Leshawna motion over to the Goth sitting in the corner. "Neither white boy or Gwen's man are with her, and I haven't seen them all morning! Something must be wrong."

The red-head raised and eyebrow and glanced over to where Gwen was. He seemed surprised to find she was right. "You don't think Chris kidnapped them or something do you?"

Duncan, now interested, joined in the conversation. "I wouldn't put it passed him. I heard that Noah woke up at dawn this morning and found that they were both gone."

"How do we find out if anyone's seen them?" Harold asked. "It's not like Duncan and I can just go around asking teams. That'll seem suspicious. And Leshawna can't do it herself, that'll take to long. She won't get done before the next challenge."

Duncan nodded. "Your right. What're we gonna do?"

Harold sighed but the girl of the group smiled. "I got it covered." Leshawna marched to the center of the mess hall and stood on top of one of the tables. She took a big breath and then:

"_Hey! Who here has seen Trent and Cody!?"_

Everyone looked up at what they were doing to stare at the ghetto girl. That was odd for her to be interested in what a guy was doing.

Heather spoke first. "Why should we care about some nerd and a cheesy musician?" She rolled her eyes as she spoke and tapped her foot, as if she had something better to do.

"Because," answered Duncan, glaring at the bitch. "They're not here and the challenge will start any minute. The three of us," he gestured to himself, Leshawna, and Harold. "haven't seen them and I doubt any of you have either." At this, all the campers looked at each other nervously. Apparently they hadn't seen them either. "For all we know, Chris and Chef could've kidnapped them."

A new voice cut in at this point. "That, dear Duncan, is where you're wrong. If I had them, you would've known by now." It was Chris. He'd come into the Mess Hall with Chef and a few cameramen when the campers weren't looking

Bridgette nodded. "He's right."

Gwen, for the first time, spoke up. "So, then, where are they?" She sounded slightly worried but that wasn't for sure.

It was then Chris and Chef exchanged a look. Something really _was _up. "See, that's the thing we don't know. We notice long before you that we couldn't find the two of them anywhere. Reviewing the tapes of the cabin, we found they left their cabin around 1:00 but we lost track of the there onward. They never came back. I've got some interns looking around and watching the camera around the island, but so far nothing."

All the campers (except Justin b/c he doesn't talk) continued to discuss this with Chris and Chef. Suddenly, the doors to the Mess Hall swung open and in came the exact two campers they were discussing walked in. Everyone stared at them, sitting at a table and having a conversation about the American election as if they hadn't disappeared in the middle of the night with no clue as to where they had gone. Even Chris and Chef stared. They apparently hadn't been expecting this.

Suddenly, Cody stopped talking, realizing everyone was staring. "…What?" Was he oblivious?

"Dudes, not cool!" Chris said, pointing at the two with Chef nodding in agreement.

"Seriously guys." Duncan agreed.

Trent was staring to get annoyed. "What!? What'd we do?" Leshawna gave the two a look.

"You really don't know?"

"No, we don't. We come in here to get some breakfast only to have everyone staring at us like we're painted multi-colored!"

Izzy joined in before Leshawna could answer.

"Leshawna got on the table and was like 'Yo, where's the white boys!' and we were all like 'I dunno!' then Chris came in and was like 'OMG! No one's seen them for a long time' and we were all like 'OMG!' and then you guys came in talking and you were like 'whut?' and we were still shocked like 'Oh My God!' This _totally_ reminds me of the time I got lost in the Zoo when I was 5 and-" Eva slapped a hand over Izzy's mouth before she could continue.

"What the freak's trying to say," Eva said "is that you guys went missing sometime last night. There was no video of you anywhere on the island and some of the other freaks here got worried. So, fess up before I hurt you. Where were you? Not that I care, just curious."

Cody unconsciously scooted away from the athlete, as did everyone else. He looked sheepish. "My bad. I didn't know we were off camera. I didn't even think about them, really. Sorry."

"I didn't ask that. I asked where you were." Eva was cracking her knuckles, getting ready to punch someone.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…I couldn't fall asleep so I went for a walk. I layed down around the beach and must've fallen asleep. I only woke up half an hour ago."

Trent nodded. "Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night. Went for a walk, fell asleep, woke up, met up with Cody, and here we are."

The other campers seemed to find this reasonable enough and started to go back to their regular routine when Chris interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That still doesn't explain why the monitors couldn't catch you."

Just then, a walkie-talkie on Chris' belt went off with a voice assumed to be a one of the interns limited from it.

"Uh, Chris, man, you there?" Chris picked the talkie from his belt.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"You know cameras 10 through 14? The ones of the beach? I noticed something wrong with the picture so one of us checked it out. Turns out since midnight last night the cameras have been in a loop. Same footage every 15 seconds, man. We're still checking out what caused it but, anyway, we've been watching the same footage for the past few hours. We missed anything that was on the beach and are still missing it."

"Copy that. We have the campers here, you guys can call it off. Just get the cameras fixed. Later."

Everyone heard this and thus the mystery was solved. Chris shrugged then left, leaving everyone to do whatever. Everyone went back to what they were doing...

Everyone, that is, except Noah and Izzy. The former gasped and started angrily at something ahead of him. Izzy followed his gaze and started to laugh manically at what he was staring at. Cody's shirt had slipped farther down, showing more of his neck. There, on it, was a bruise that seemed to be forming. Someone had given the teen a hickey!

Izzy glanced back at the boy beside her. Noah had apparently put together the pieces because he was glaring holes in Trent's head, Trent himself being oblivious. At this, Izzy crackled louder, causing stares. The maniac ignored them, practically bouncing over to Cody. She bent over and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said must've been really embarrassing, perverted, or both because his face immediately turned as red as a tomato as he hopped up and ran out of the Mess Hall.

Everyone stared at Trent, who followed Cody out the mess hall, Noah, who glared at said teen as he left, and Izzy, who had fallen to the floor from laughing so hard. All the other campers and cameramen who filmed it stared for a moment longer, then shrugged realizing the really didn't want to know.

The rest of the day went normally, but Cody and Trent spent much less time around Gwen and more time around each other, Noah started hating Trent, and Izzy started to burst out laughing anytime she saw the three from that day forward. Also, Trent and Cody disappeared in the afternoon every now and again only to turn up later. Oddly enough, Trent would always end up with some prank pulled on him a few minutes after that with Noah looking smug. Izzy started carrying around a hand-held camera but no one ever asked what was filmed with it.

Yup, just a normal day at Camp Wawanakwa…

* * *

_Finally done! Ugh. That was actually pretty had to write for being so suckish! Yeah, that was really bad. I've got to try to write some N/C soon._

(1) Wow, that sounded weird.

(2) I must've used any form of the word 'breath' about 15 times now! .

(3) Oh my God, that sucks! DX

* * *


End file.
